


Sneaking Out

by Loosingmymindtothewalrus



Series: Sneaking Out [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loosingmymindtothewalrus/pseuds/Loosingmymindtothewalrus
Summary: Neville catches you sneaking out late at night. Currently in progress. Probably going to be sex, mischief and romance.





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times really writing like this so I hope you enjoy. ☺☺ Set when Harry and the golden trio are horcrux hunting.

I slowly creeped out of my dorm careful not to make any noise. The floor creaked as I took a step forward into the Gryffindor common room. It was pitch black except for the dying embers of the fire. I pulled out my wand from my pajama bottoms and under my breath cast lumos as I silently took another step forth. As the low light from the wand lights the room around me I creep towards the door before I feel a force pull me back. I instintually scream and drop my wand before a hand is quickly put over my mouth and I hear a familiar voice, that of a certain plant loving Gryffindor whispering into my right ear, "Shhh. Or you'll get us both caught!" My heart nearly stops. I reach up and put my hand over his roughly pulling it off before turning to face him.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Neville! You scared me half to death!"  
  
"Good! You can't keep doing this. I've noticed you've been sneaking out."  
  
"No I haven't. I-I'm just going to the bathrooms. Can't I go pee in peace?"  
  
He raises his eyebrows as he runs a hand through his hair looking frustrated at me. "Really? Y/N?" He pauses briefly. "I thought we were friends, tell me the truth." Had he been following me for the past few nights? I had tried to be as quiet whenever I went. I looked at him thinking for a moment and bent down to retrieve my wand that I had dropped earlier as I spoke, "I'm going to the room of requirement if you must know." He offered his hand to help me up and I took it holding his hand for a moment before realizing and quickly pulling it back, awkwardly fidling with the hem of my sweater. "T-thanks... but you can go back to bed now."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on. What are you going to do if you get caught by the carrows?"  
  
"Same thing as always, Nev. Just deal with it till Harry gets back. I can live with a few scars."  
  
"You can't be serious. With Dumbledore gone who knows what they could do to you?!" He must have been frustrated because he raised his voice and seemingly woke up someone nearby. Hearing footsteps outside the boy's dorm he cast nox putting out my wandlight  and pushed us both against the nearest wall ushering us to keep quiet as we heard the door open. "Who's up?" It sounded like a third year. I looked up at Neville who was pressed flush against me and we locked eyes in the almost pitch black lighting. We said nothing. "Must be one of those bloody cats again." They said as they shut the door before going back to bed.  
We both let out a breath of air, glad to not have been caught. He looked at me sheepishly before pushing himself off.  "You're going to get us in so much trouble. You know that?" He softly chuckled as he looked somewhat relieved.  
I chuckled alongside him "It wouldn't be the first time. Now follow me before we wake up more people." I grabbed the sleeve of his nightshirt and pulled him out the Gryffindor common room into the main hallway.


End file.
